1. Field
The present inventions relate generally to golf equipment and, more particularly, to improved ballmark tools and methods of repairing ballmarks on a putting green.
2. Related Art
Golf shots from lofted clubs, and the like, to a putting green often result in ballmarks, or similar pitch marks on a putting green's surface. Ballmarks are golf-ball sized depressions on the surface of the putting green that are embedded when the golf ball descends and impacts the putting surface. Proper repair of these ballmarks maintains the integrity of healthy putting surfaces, and minimizes scaring and other concerns associated with green damage. For instance, unless repaired properly, the ballmark will deflect the path of the ball of any subsequent golfer whose ball crosses the mark.
Therefore, a divot tool is used to repair the ballmarks on the surface of the putting green. Traditionally, the divot tool is a hand-held device that includes two blades at the end of a piece of metal or hardened plastic. To repair a ballmark with the traditional tool, the golfer, or maintenance personnel, must bend over to the surface of the green. The prongs of the repair tool are inserted into turf around the depression. Then, using the tool, the user guides the edge of the ballmark toward the center of the depression. Thus, traditional methods include pinching the sides of the ballmark toward the center of the depression.
This traditional ballmark repair method may easily be incorrectly performed, resulting in improper green prepare, and even tearing of roots and eventual destruction of the grass. For instance, many golfers insert the tool at an angle, so that the prongs are beneath the center of the depression, and then use the tool as a lever to push the bottom of the ballmark upward to flush with the green surface. Further, existing tools require hand/eye judgment as to where to insert the prongs of the spade. Still further, existing tools require subjective judgment as to how many times/places to have the prongs enter the green turf around the ballmark. Still further, existing tools require subjective judgment as to where to lift and turn the green turf for optimum repair. As such, the uncertainties and subjective judgment required by traditional tools easily lend to incorrect and damaging results.
Therefore, there is a need for systems and methods for a gentle twisting motion for uniform ballmark repair while, at the same time, may be performed with minimum training and without the drawbacks presented by the traditional systems and methods.